The Right Thing To Do
by Little Miss Annie
Summary: Steve's girlfriend, along with Grace, Charlie and Eric, makes sure that Danny finally gets the cards, and recognition, he deserves for saving Steve's life more than once that fateful day. Season 6 Episode 25 follow up. Tumblr Request.


It broke Isadora's heart a little. Everyone had sent 'get-well' cards to Steve and no one had remembered Danny, which was beyond unfair in her eyes. After all, if Danny hadn't offered so quickly to donate part of his liver, the man she loves would've died. Plus, he managed to land an airplane just by following instructions over a radio, without any experience whatsoever. It wasn't right that only Steve had gotten the recognition.

She was driving to Max's farewell dinner, with Grace, Charlie and Eric, when she came up with an idea. Making a quick stop at a supermarket, she picked up a stack of different cards and a set of multiple pens, a smile on her lips as she was sure this would help brighten Danny's day. She paid for the cards and got back in the car. That's when the questions began.

\- "Is everything okay, Isa?" – Eric asked her, eyeing the bag, not being able to see its contents.

\- "Everything's okay. Don't worry."

\- "What's in the bag, auntie Isa?" – Charlie voiced everyone's question. She knew they were all wondering what it was.

\- "Well, I'm glad you asked. It's something for Danno. But I'm gonna need everyone's help with it. You in?"

\- "Yeah, anything for Danno." – They all answered in a chorus, sounding as if they had rehearsed it beforehand.

\- "Cool. So, the idea is simple. In the bag is a bunch of different 'get-well' cards as well as some pens. After dinner, we're going to split them between the four of us and we're going to ask everyone to write one for Danno. I also have a few on my mind that I'll only be able to get tomorrow, but for now these will start us off just right."

\- "Thanks for doing this for Danno, aunt Isa. It means a lot. I know Danno jokes it off but it will be nice for him to see that everyone cares enough to send him a card." – Isadora heard Grace say, a hint of sadness in her voice. Isa was sure that no one ever wanted for Danny to feel like they don't care about him, but it sure as hell was looking that way.

They arrived at the restaurant and, after parking the car and putting the bag with the cards in her bag, made their way inside. They greeted everyone, joking and laughing, catching up while getting seated and the food being placed in front of them.

Dinner went smoothly. Afterwards, and after all the toasts were done, while everyone was just relaxing, that's when Isadora put her plan into action. Taking the cards from her bag, and splitting them up into four little stacks, she gave each stack to each one of them. But before they left, she got up and decided to share her plan with everyone there.

\- "Hi, everyone. So, I know that the time for speeches is long gone, but I have something I need to tell and ask of you. I've checked with Max and he's completely okay with this, so… As most of you might have noticed, back at the hospital, Steve had a ton of 'get-well' cards and flowers and Danny had none, which I believe is unfair. Danny donated his liver and that's the reason why Steve is still with us. Now, don't get me wrong. I know that Kono, Chin and Lou, all volunteer to donate, and trust me I would do the same thing if it was any one of them. And I feel like we were all a bit remiss by not giving Danny enough recognition for what he did."

"With that said, I thought it would be nice if we all write a card for Danny. Make it funny, emotional, heartbreaking, whatever you want. Grace, Charlie, Eric and myself, we all have cards so you can either ask one of us or you can wait until one of us approaches you. We also have pens in case you don't. That's it. Thanks." – Isadora finished, a round of applause and nods all around her, reassuring her that she was doing the right thing.

Everyone, with no exception, wrote a card. Not one was left, meaning that she would have to pick up new ones in the morning. They said their goodbyes, thanking everyone, and left. It was past Charlie's bedtime and the poor guy was practically sleepwalking. She dropped Eric off and drove home. Since Rachel was out of town, as well as Melissa, they were staying with her until one of them came back or Danny got out of the hospital.

The next morning, after dropping the kids at school, Isadora drove to the Governor's office. She had picked up a few more cards on her way there and she wanted to start with the hardest one. She had called beforehand and his secretary had managed to squeeze her in, only because she was Steve's girlfriend.

She got there five minutes earlier and took that time to get everything ready before meeting with the Governor. At her assigned time, she was called in and lead to the Governor. After greeting each other, she quickly explained why she was there and what her intentions were. The Governor understood and happily wrote a card for Danny. "One down.", she thought, before thanking him and leaving for her next 'target'.

Isadora arrived at Kamekona's truck fifteen minutes later and she could already see the line that was starting for his shave ice. She smiled, thinking back at the first time she met the team and how they all sat at one of the tables eating some shave ice and drinking beer, Danny teasing her for being Steve's girlfriend.

She walked over and waved to Kamekona, who came out to great her, leaving Flippa to take care of everything. Kamekona had already written a card the night before but Flippa and Nahele hadn't. She knew Kamekona had already gotten them up to speed on her plan, so it was just a matter of them writing the cards.

After greeting Isadora, Kamekona went back to the truck and sent Flippa out first. He was quick with his message but poked fun at Danny, which was great. Then he traded places with Nahele, who had no idea what to write. After a few minutes, he eventually wrote something. Isadora wasn't going to read any of the cards before she gave them to Danny, it just didn't feel right. The ones she knew about was because the people who wrote them told her.

The rest of the afternoon she spent running some errands as well as getting a few more cards. By the time she was done, it was time to pick up Grace and Charlie from school. She drove them back home, to eat something and change, before going to visit Danny and Steve at the hospital. She told them all about who else had written cards and that they had to pick the rest of the cards up from home before they left to the hospital.

Isadora was driving to the hospital when she got a call from Eric, asking her to drop by the lab before heading to the hospital. Apparently, Eric had spent the day talking with everyone that knew Danny and asked them to write a card for him, which everyone had agreed, surprisingly enough. When she got there, Eric was standing outside the lab waiting for them. He quickly handed the cards to Grace, who was on the passenger's side, and waved goodbye before going back to work.

Visitation hours at the hospital were just a guideline when it was about the two 5-0 members staying there. People would come and go as they pleased, but always being respectful of the nurses and doctors when they would tell them that they had to leave, so the boys could get some rest.

The door to their joint room opened to reveal Grace, Isadora and Charlie, with him leading the way. Charlie and Grace went straight for their dad and Isadora walked over to Steve, while waving at Danny, on the other side of Danny's bed. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips, keeping it as modest as possible considering there were children in the room.

They talked for a little bit, Steve getting Isadora up to speed on what the doctors had told him about his and Danny's recovery and how they were healing, while Charlie and Grace were telling Danny all about their day. That was when Grace looked over to Isadora and she nodded, letting the teenager know that she could tell him.

\- "We got surprise for you, Danno."

\- "A surprise?"

\- "Yep." – Grace said, popping the 'p', before looking back at Isadora. Isadora got up and took the bag that held all of the cards from her bag and handed it over to Grace.

\- "What's this?"

\- "It's your surprise. Open it." – Charlie said this time, jumping up and down on his knees, in Danny's bed.

Danny eyed both his children, uncertain of what could possibly be in the bag. He opened it and put his hand inside, grabbing whatever it was and pulling it out onto his lap. His expression dropped once her realized what was on his lap. That's when Grace explained.

\- "Aunt Isa bought a stack of these cards last night before Max's dinner and we, plus cousin Eric, walked around and had everyone write one for you. Plus, this morning aunt Isa got a few more as well as cousin Eric."

Danny was speechless, which was a first for him. Isadora could see he had tears in his eyes and she knew, by the huge smile on his lips, that she had done the right thing. She saw Danny read them all out loud so we all could hear, just like we had done with Steve's cards, and she couldn't help but to smile at the sight before her.

\- "You are amazing." – Steve whispered in her ear, after pulling her into a hug.

\- "It was the right thing to do." – She answered, the smile never leaving her lips and that feel of happiness inside her.


End file.
